


Paint Me as Beautiful as I See You

by stuckysoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist AU, Cute, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, More Fluff, artist, changlix comes later, jisung is an artist, minhos pet name is minnow, soft, they are already dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: Jisung and Minho are happily together, and have been for over a year. Jisung is an aspiring painter in art school, living with his amazing boyfriend as he pursues his dream!





	1. Chapter 1

“Turn that alarm off, Jisung, or so help me, I will throw it out the window.” Minho mumbled into his pillow and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over his head. 

 

“That’s very violent of you, Minho.” Jisung said sleepily. “The phone could fall on someone below and kill them, you know.” Jisung finally smacked his hand around on the table beside him until he found his phone and silenced the alarm. 

 

“I would apologize profusely to the family, explain the circumstances, and then they would agree with me that I made the right choice.” Minho groaned from the under the blankets. “Hurry up and wake up so I can go back to sleep.”

 

Jisung shimmied his way under the blankets and snuggled up against Minho, wrapping his arm around him and snuggling his face into the older boy’s neck. “Why would I wake up when I’m so warm and happy right here?”

 

Minho sighed, not wanting to push his boyfriend away, but really not wanting his next alarm (that he knew was coming any second) to go off. “Jisung, you always tell me to not let you go back to sleep and you always do anyways. You seriously can’t be late today.” Even though Minho said this, he made no move to stop the cuddling.

 

Jisung tightened his arm around his boyfriend. “Don’t wanna.” he whispered, obviously already nearly back to sleep.

 

Minho gave himself one more moment to enjoy the snuggle before he wriggled his way out. Jisung whined in protest, scooching after him and trying to cuddle more. 

 

“Jisung,” Minho grunted. “Jisung, you have the interview for the showcase in less than an hour. You seriously need to get up.”

 

Jisung finally peaked one eye open and squinted in the light coming in from their crappy blinds. “I’m nervous, hyung.” he whimpered. 

 

Minho melted, pulling Jisung back against him. “You have worked so hard for this, ‘sungie. You are going to do amazing.” He reached up with his free hand and pushed Jisung’s hair off his forehead, kissing him softly on his skin. Just as Jisung relaxed with a calm sigh, his next alarm startled them both out of their comfy positions. “Ok, I really think you should get up now.” Minho planted one more kiss on his forehead and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “I love you, ‘sungie.”

 

Jisung sat up and turned off his alarm, then turned back to smile down at his hyung. “I love you too, minnow.”

 

______

 

Jisung sat in the waiting room, clutching his paintings to his chest. His foot tapped anxiously, and Jisung wished he wasn’t holding his canvases so he could bite his nails. He was absolutely terrified. 

 

“Hey--dude? Sorry, but could you stop that?” Jisung shook himself out of his head and turned to the boy sitting on the other end of the bench. Jisung creased his eyebrows, confused. 

 

“Huh?” he said dumbly. 

 

The boy just smiled and gestured toward his bouncing leg. “It’s bouncing the whole bench.” he explained.

 

“Oh!” Jisung flushed a bright red. “Sorry. Sorry. Just--sorry. I’m really nervous.” Jisung sputtered.

 

The boy chuckled softly. ‘It’s ok man, so am I. My name’s Felix, by the way. Are you here for the showcase interview?”

 

Jisung nodded quickly. “Yeah, I am. I’m Jisung. Er-what art do you do?”

 

Felix lifted a worn sketchbook from his lap and waved it gently. “Pencil drawings, mostly. I love bringing people to life on the page with nothing but some lead and an eraser. What about you? I see you have some canvases there, do you paint?”

 

Jisung tapped the canvas his hand was touching lightly. “Yeah. Sceneries mostly, but I love to try portraits when I can.” 

 

Felix gave him a warm smile. “That’s really neat! Maybe if we both make it in this showcase, we can pose for each other sometime.” He gave Jisung a flirty wink. 

 

Jisung choked and coughed awkwardly and quickly looked down at his feet. “Er-I--that’s really very nice of you, but I have a boyfriend.” Jisung felt his skin burning. He looked up shyly as he heard Felix laughing.

 

“Hey, that’s all good man! You still seem cool.” Felix’s head shot up as he heard his name called out. “Break a leg, I hope to see you on the other side!” He jumped up and gave Jisung a quick wave as he quickly walked over to the woman who called his name. Felix followed her through a door, and it slammed behind him. 

 

Jisung went back to tapping his foot.

 

_______

 

“Oh my God, Jisung! I’m so proud of you!” Minho picked up his boyfriend and twirled him around, not even caring how cliche they looked. Jisung was smiling so wide he thought his face would split in two. 

 

“I can’t believe it, hyung! They said my paintings were some of the best they’d seen this year! They want me to have a front spot in the showcase!” Minho hugged Jisung even tighter, their smiles mirroring each other. 

 

“I never doubted you, not even for a second.” He stopped smiling only so that he could plant a loving kiss on Jisung’s lips. “When do you leave for New York?”

 

“Three weeks. I need to paint one more painting, they said they want an even number for the position that they’re putting me at. They said that there will be actual art critics there, hyung. Like big ones. And buyers! I need to set prices for my paintings and everything!” 

 

“Sorry, you’re going to have to tell them they aren’t for sale.” Minho said sternly. Jisung frowned, confused. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

 

Minho gave a giant grin. “Because they’re priceless to me.” he said, his voice dripping with honey. 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes as far back as they could go and punched Minho in the arm with a loud laugh of exasperation. “Oh my GOD, hyung!”

 

Minho just laughed brightly and twirled Jisung around, pulling him into a hug from behind. He lowered his voice, whispering into Jisung’s ear. “You’re living your dream, and I am so proud of you.” 

 

Jisung shivered and felt his ears grow warm, and he knew he was blushing. Even though he and Minho had been dating for over a year now, his boyfriend would never stop making him feel this way. As if they had just discovered each other, and only just fallen in love. He would never get tired of it. 

 

He loved Lee Minho with all of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has one final painting to complete for the showcase, and he decides he wants it to be of what he loves most in the world.

“Minnow?” Jisung looked up from his food, swallowing quickly so he could talk.

 

“Mhm?” Minho hummed around his mouthful, loading up his chopsticks for another bite.

 

“Would you let me paint you as my final picture for the showcase?”

 

Minho looked up with a bright smile, chewing fast as he dropped his chopsticks. “Mhmm!” he hummed excitedly. He swallowed, letting him smile even wider. “You don’t want to do a scenery?”

 

Jisung blushed and looked down at his food. “Well, seeing as this is my introduction to the art world, I’m supposed to show who I am as a person more than just an artist. And--well, you are more important to me than anything, so it only feels right.”

 

Minho reached across the table and grasped Jisung’s hand, using his other hand to lift Jisung’s chin. Their eyes met, and Jisung melted in Minho’s warm glow. “Of course I will pose for you.” he said sweetly.

 

Jisung squeezed Minho’s hand tightly before they broke contact and went back to their dinner. After a few more bites, he broke the silence again.

 

“Want to start tonight?”

 

______

  


Jisung tied his apron quickly, busy setting up his paints and easel. Minho stood in front of him awkwardly, not sure what to do.

 

“So--um--where do you want me? How should we do this, Titanic style?” Minho suddenly dropped to the floor, landing perfectly in Rose’s position and whispered flirtatiously. “Draw me like one of your French girls, ‘sungie.”

 

Jisung’s face burned, but he just laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. “Get off of the floor, hyung, this is NOT that kind of painting.” He placed his canvas and set down the last of his colors. “Can you pull over a chair?”

 

Minho hopped up and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a chair. He set it down hesitantly in front of the easel, and moved it closer as Jisung asked him to.

 

“Ok, yeah, perfect. I want to do just your upper body, so this will be the easiest way. Ok, erm--angle your body a bit?” Jisung tilted his head as he looked at Minho, trying to figure out how to do this. He definitely wasn’t used to painting a live model. Unless of course you count trees.

 

Minho shifted, trying his best to do as Jisung asked. “Now what?”

 

Jisung smiled at his obedient boyfriend. Minho was so supportive, he didn’t deserve him.

 

“That’s perfect, minnow. I really want to paint your smile, so could you just kinda look up there--yeah, like up towards the corner of the room--and just, well- smile?”

 

Minho smiled his bright, beautiful smile, and Jisung felt his heart do a flip. “Like this?” Minho asked through his grin.

 

“Yeah,” Jisung whispered, entranced by his boyfriend’s beauty. “Just like that.”

 

Jisung picked up his pencil, brought it to the canvas, and paused. He let it hover just above the surface, giving one long, hard look at Minho, before he brought the pencil down and began to sketch.

 

______

  


“You really need to not move,” Jisung mumbled as he delicately brushed on another stroke of paint. “Every time you move the shadows change.”

 

“Sorry,” Minho said through his teeth. “I’m just not used to smiling for this long!”

 

Jisung dabbed another few dots of color onto the painting and lowered his hand. “It’s ok, we can stop for tonight. I have a really good start on this.”

 

Minho’s smile dropped and he let out a sigh of relief. He brought his hands up and massaged his cheeks, slurring his words as he tried to speak simultaneously. “Lemme see!”

 

Jisung quickly moved to take the easel from the room. “Ah ah ah, no way. You’ll just tell me what you think doesn’t look like you or something. You can see it when it’s done, like everyone else.”

 

Minho groaned and flopped onto their couch. “Remind me why I agreed to model for you?” he called after Jisung.

 

Jisung came back into the room, his paint covered apron left behind with the easel. He chuckled seeing Minho collapsed onto the couch. He walked over beside him and delicately climbed on top, propping himself up look down lovingly at his hyung. He leaned forward, slowly kissing each of his cheeks.

 

“Because you love me,” he whispered between the kisses. “And because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of painting.”

 

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung and pulled him down, bringing his head to his chest. “You make very fair points.” He said in a jokingly smug tone. Jisung giggled into Minho’s shirt and Minho tightened his grip. Happiness surged through him; he could stay like this forever.

 

They lay like that, not moving and not talking, simply wrapped in each other’s arms. Jisung’s breath was beginning to slow and even out, and Minho could tell he was falling asleep. “Maybe it’s time we go to bed.” he breathly whispered, careful to stay quiet as he broke the silence.

 

“Hmm..” Jisung murmured, not moving.

 

Minho smiled softly to himself. He gently sat up, shifting Jisung around to bring him up with him. Jisung’s head fell onto Minho’s shoulders as he now sat curled up in Minho’s lap. Minho, very slowly, lifted Jisung bridal style as he stood up. Jisung hummed happily and slung his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders, snuggling his face into his neck.

 

Minho walked them to their room, laying Jisung down and delicately changing him into his pajamas. He loved being the caring boyfriend, it made him feel like his life was full of meaning. He pulled the covers up to Jisung’s chin and planted a long kiss on his forehead.

 

“Good night, ‘sungie. Sleep well.” he whispered into his ear. He quickly prepared for bed himself and climbed in beside Jisung. As soon as his weight settled into the bed, Jisung rolled his body over and curled up against Minho as close as he could get. Minho wrapped his arms protectively around his dongsaeng and sighed a quiet sigh of contentment. He fell asleep happy, his arms fitted snugly around the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response to this, everyone! This fic is truly a joy to write, I've never written a purely fluff fic before and I must say, I love it :D I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I liked where it ended and I just wanted to get it posted! It's fun writing short chapters so I can update fast for you guys. Keeps me motivated!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and cherished :)
> 
> ___
> 
> Come chat with me!  
> Instagram: @kpam_notkkk_kpop


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho has done so much for Jisung, and Jisung feels it is about time he returned the favor - by making him breakfast! Only one problem--
> 
> Jisung can't exactly cook.

Jisung had to be quiet. He slowly, _slowly_ , shifted his body off from where he lay on Minho. Minho frowned and murmured in his sleep, sensing the loss of warmth. Jisung quickly replaced himself with one of their many plushies, praying that it worked just like it did in the movies. To his relief, Minho wrapped his arms around it and snuggled closer. Jisung had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Minho planted a soft kiss on the bunny’s head. Moving at the pace of a snail, he lifted himself from the bed, then scampered out of the room before Minho heard him.

 

Jisung was damn proud of himself for waking up without waking up Minho in the process. He had been wanting to repay Minho for everything his hyung did for him for a very long time. Once Minho began spending his evenings sitting perfectly still, forcing his already sore cheeks to smile even more, all for Jisung, he knew it was time he finally did something. Minho meant the world to him, and he wanted to show it.

 

Unfortunately, Minho was always the romantic one of the two of them. Jisung loved it, he loved to be cared for and doted upon. So when it was time for Jisung to return the favor, he found himself at a loss of what to do. He couldn’t plan some elaborate surprise, he spent his days on campus at his art school. He couldn’t take Minho out on a fabulous date, because all of his money went straight into his tuition payments. Finally, after nonstop brainstorming for a few hours, he thought of the idea to make Minho breakfast. Minho was always the one to prepare his breakfasts and set it out to have before he left for class in the morning. Jisung could wake up every morning looking forward to a little something waiting for him in the fridge. Jisung thought it was about time he made something for Minho on their Saturday off together.

 

He couldn’t believe he’d woken up--he’d downloaded an app that would play an alarm in just his headphones, and the night before he’d waited until Minho fell asleep to put his headphones in. He wanted this to be a _complete_ surprise. Somehow, it’d worked, and Jisung had woken up from it’s first ring. He felt excited to be awake, for once in his life.

 

He padded lightly into the kitchen, unable to contain his huge smile. He set to work cleaning off their table, putting down the tablecloth they saved for holidays or visits from their families. He set out their best dishes, and even pulled out some folded napkins that he’d made earlier and hidden. He set a small vase in the center in which he placed a single folded paper flower, never having a chance to go find a real one.

 

He took a step back and looked down on the table with a proud smile. But he only gave himself a moment; he still had at least an hour until Minho’s usual waking time but Jisung needed to get to work on the food.

 

This was going to be the hard part. Jisung could count on one hand how many times he’d cooked anything in his life. He had the idea to make banana strawberry pancakes, as he knew they were what Minho’s mom used to make him for his birthday every year. He’d looked up some recipes beforehand, and he’d made sure he had the ingredients, plus quite a bit extra. Jisung had a pretty strong feeling something was going to end up burning before this morning was over.

 

He opened the recipe on his phone and began pulling everything out that he needed. Flour, eggs, milk; he set them out on the counter to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. First thing on the recipe: seven grams of flour. He pulled the scale closer and picked up the flour bag. He leaned down, so that he was eye level with the scale, not quite sure how much seven grams would be and he wanted to make sure he got this right. Then, he ungracefully tipped the bag over, the flour dumping out in a explosive cloud of dust. Jisung choked as the flour covered his face, filling his mouth and nose. Blinded, he stumbled away from the counter, falling backwards onto the ground and dropping the flour bag. He sputtered and coughed as the bag spilled it’s contents all over the floor, filling the air with another explosion of flour. Jisung hacked as quietly as he could, waving the flour away from his face while trying to viciously rub the flour out of his eyes. Suddenly a sound came from somewhere else in their apartment and Jisung froze--eyes wide, clapping his against his mouth to stifle his loud coughing. He breathed heavily through his nose, the flour finally beginning to settle from the air and instead coat everything in their kitchen.

 

Jisung finally stopped coughing, and was finally able to moan quietly at his mess. Step one, and he’d already set off the nuclear flour bomb in their kitchen.

 

This was gonna be even harder than he thought.

 

_____

 

“What the-- _?_ ”

 

Jisung’s eyes snapped up from where he was focused. He was just placing the last of the banana slices on top with the fresh strawberries when Minho had silently entered the kitchen. Minho stood, jaw dropped, eyes traveling slowly over the war zone of a mess that their kitchen currently was. Jisung followed his eyes, and gave Minho a sheepish smile.

 

“Ta daa..!” he said weakly, stepping back and presenting his plates of pancakes with outstretched arms. He quietly kicked the cupboard behind him closed, hiding the fifty some burned first attempts.

 

“I..” Minho looked on in awe, seemingly at a loss for words. Jisung took this moment to scamper around the counter and up to Minho, looking deep into his eyes with a small smile. He began talking rapidly, his words tumbling out at a million miles an hour.

 

“It’s just--you always do so much for me, and you make me meals, and you clean, and you listen to me talk nonstop about art stuff, and now you’ve been giving me so much of your time to pose for me and I just thought that I needed to do something for you, and I mean I know I made a huge mess and I’ll clean it all up but--” suddenly Minho’s lips crashed into Jisung’s, cutting him off abruptly.

 

Jisung hummed in surprise, melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Minho’s shoulders, pulling himself closer as Minho’s arms hugged him around his waist. Their faces matched so perfectly, their lips almost seemed to be created for the other’s. Jisung never tired of kissing Minho; it felt so right that he didn’t even feel the need to breathe. In this moment, Minho was his breath.

 

Minho pulled away, causing Jisung to whimper softly and lean back in for another kiss. Minho chuckled against his lips, tightening his grip until he was worried he could be hurting his dongsaeng.

 

“Jisung,” Minho mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips. Jisung swallowed the words, not wanting to give up this moment of bliss. “Jisung!” Minho finally broke away fully, laughing down at him.

 

“Whaaat?” Jisung said through a pout, hanging off of Minho’s shoulders where his arms were still wrapped.

 

“You are covered in flour.” Minho whispered through his soft chuckles. He reached a hand up and brushed it gently across his cheek.

 

Jisung suddenly remembered the mess behind him, and gave another guilty smile. “I don’t...cook that often,” he mumbled through his grin.

 

Minho reached down and interlaced his fingers with Jisung’s, pulling him around to look at the table. “And you made banana strawberry pancakes!” he said happily.

 

Jisung felt his excitement for his surprise come rushing back. “It was so hard to find fresh strawberries! And look, I even got your favorite kind of syrup!” Jisung felt like his heart was going to explode when he looked up from his handiwork to see Minho staring directly at him.

 

“I love you.” Minho said quietly. “I love you more than I could ever show.”

 

Jisung, with bright red cheeks, squeezed Minho’s hand. “I am in love with you, Lee Minho, and I would move the stars if I could to show you how much.”

 

Silence settled over the kitchen, Minho and Jisung taking the moment to simply stare into each other’s eyes.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m pretty sure moving the stars could cause mass havoc throughout the universe, so I had to settle for banana strawberry pancakes.” Jisung said through a cute little grin, pushing his cheeks up into small dimples.

 

Minho snorted, laughing loudly and ungracefully. He yanked Jisung into another hug, unable to stop laughing, before he reached around him to grab their plates and head over to the table.

 

“But seriously, you _have_ to tell me one thing.” Minho said in the midst of his laughter.

 

“What’s that?” Jisung said as he skipped over and took his place at the table.

 

“How did you wake up??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love for this fic :) I love minsung so much, and I have been having SO much fun getting to spew all this fluff! Thanks for putting up with my weird posting schedule :D
> 
> Don't forget to come hang out with me on my instagram! @kspam_notkkk_kpop
> 
> Love you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Felix finally get a chance to get to know each other, and Felix has a crush ;) Should Minho be jealous?

Jisung watched in awe as drawing after drawing were set out on the table in front of him. They were of faces, from all angles—some from head on, some from the side, some from below—but nearly all of them were of the same boy. He somehow came alive in each of the drawings, his scrawny face and small eyes seeming more real in their black and grey pencil than Jisung did himself. He picked up one of the drawings gingerly, looking at the intense growl on the boy’s face.

 

“Felix, these—these are amazing.” Jisung ran his fingers lightly over the page, almost being able to convince himself that he could feel the smoothness of his skin right through the shading.

 

Felix smiled wide, thanking Jisung graciously, before his smile dropped and he looked back down with a huff.

 

“I have to somehow whittle these choices down to just eight!” he groaned as he looked at the massive array of pages around him. “Help me, Jisung, you know we gotta be done by today.”

 

Jisung glanced up at the clock. They had all gathered for a meeting to turn in their final pieces for the New York showcase. As soon as Jisung had walked in, Felix had (quite loudly) called him over to sit with him near the back of the room, wasting no time in asking for help with choosing his pieces.

 

Now, the clock told Jisung they had only ten minutes until the meeting was supposed to start. 

 

“Ok, well do you have any favorites that jump out to you?” Jisung questioned. Felix didn’t even look up from the table, responding only with another loud moan of frustration. Jisung laughed, patting his shoulder assuringly. “Ok, ok, let me look at them.”

 

Jisung began scanning his eyes over the pages. He tried to see which drawings caught his eyes and held them, picking those ones up and setting them aside. Felix watched quietly as Jisung slowly built up a small pile of selected drawings before setting them down in front of Felix. He quickly moved the rest of the drawings away, trying to put them out of Felix’s mind so he could focus on the smaller stack. 

 

“These are all the ones that intrigued me the most, and I think they would grab the most attention. I’m pretty sure I counted eleven in this stack, so we just need to eliminate three more.” Jisung began laying the drawings out again, in neat, clear rows. “They’re your drawings, Felix. What do you think?” Jisung looked up to see Felix no longer distraught, but now intensely focused. His entire body was frozen, nothing moving but his eyes as he looked deeply at every page. Very slowly, he picked up one drawing and handed it to Jisung without saying a word. Jisung silently added the page to rest of the discarded photos, which were hidden as best as they could be behind his paintings. 

 

With only seconds to go, Felix finally handed over one last eliminated piece and gave out a giant sigh of relief. He collapsed back into his chair, his head limply falling onto the back of his chair.

 

“Thank God for you Jisung,” he gasped. “I could have never been able to do that without help.” 

 

Jisung gave Felix a warm smile and began helping him slide the chosen drawings into their places in his portfolio binder. “It was hard for me too, these drawings are seriously amazing. If you don’t mind me asking--who is he?” Jisung gestured to the boy in all of the drawings.

 

Felix turned a bright red, his freckles blending into the furious blush that traveled all the way up to his ears. 

 

“Er--well--he’s a friend.” Felix stammered, his tongue refusing to cooperate with his mouth. 

 

Jisung laughed loudly, lightly punching Felix on the shoulder. “Where’d that smooth talking flirt that introduced himself to me go?” 

 

Felix shot Jisung a death glare, but it honestly wasn’t all that scary from behind his intense blush. They held their gaze, Felix shooting daggers at Jisung’s smirking face, until he finally relented with an exasperated gasp. 

 

“Ok! Fine! I met him while I was out watching street performers. He’s a rapper. We’ve hung out, I don’t know, a couple of times since then. He lets me draw him while he works on his lyrics. That’s all.”

 

Jisung giggled and waggled his eyebrows at Felix, mocking him. “That’s all.” he mimicked, making the point exaggerated with air quotes as he said it. Felix sputtered, choking on his words, his blush somehow intensifying. 

 

“Shut up, you brat! Look who’s talking, with you over there with your extremely gay painting!” Felix pointed accusingly at Jisung’s completed portrait of Minho. It truly was exquisite, the dips and curves of his face captured in the gentle strokes of the paint. The highlights in his eyes brought it to life, warming Jisung’s heart every time he looked into them. He had this painting listed as not for sale.

 

Jisung looked back at Felix with a smug grin on his face, his voice thick with dry humor. “Fair, but he is  _ literally  _ my gay boyfriend. Like, we are gay. And dating. And have been for almost two years.” 

 

Felix rolled his eyes and slumped back into his chair.  “Well not all of us are living happily ever after yet.” he whined.

 

“So instead you obsessively draw your crush to the point of probably having his face memorized? Great plan, have fun with that one.”

 

Felix choked loudly, sitting up sharply with his mouth open and ready to defend himself when Jisung held up a single finger and cut him off abruptly.

 

“Nope. No. Dude.  _ Talk to him.  _ Stop pining. No one sits in silence  _ that  _ many times and lets some guy draw him if he doesn’t like him.” 

 

Felix’s ears perked up at that, his eyes growing wide, his previous anger completely vanishing. “You think?” he whispered hesitantly.

 

“Minho could barely sit for this one painting, and we’re in a committed relationship. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m right on this one.” Jisung laughed. Felix opened his mouth to respond, a glimmer of hope lighting up in his face, when suddenly a man entered the room and announced the start of their meeting. Felix turned back to face the front, shutting his mouth quickly, but Jisung couldn’t help but notice Felix’s smile. 

 

_________

  
  


“Felix sounds like a really great guy! Should I be jealous?” Minho joked with a light-hearted smile. Jisung snorted, shooting Minho an incredulous look.

 

“Very funny, hyung. But hey--he did flirt with me though when we first met!” Jisung winked at Minho playfully.

 

“That’s it. I have to kill him.”

 

“HYUNG!” Jisung laughed, tackling his boyfriend onto the couch. Jisung grappled with him, trying to win the position on top in their wrestle--but then Minho started tickling him, and his giggles turned violent screeches.

 

“No! NonononoSTOP!” Jisung shrieked between his laughter, squirming and wriggling in a desperate attempt to get out from where he was trapped between Minho and the couch. To Jisung’s great relief, Minho stopped tickling him, but rather than getting off of Jisung he chose to collapse his body like a ragdoll. He gave a huge fake yawn and let his body fall heavily onto Jisung.

 

“I’m tired, I think I’ll just take a nap on this comfy couch here.” he mumbled.

 

Jisung gasped dramatically, acting as though Minho weighed ten times his actual body weight.

 

“You’re...crushing...me!” he choked out. Minho didn’t move, and Jisung finally got his arms underneath well enough that he was able to throw Minho off of him. He cheered triumphantly as Minho tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. Minho moaned in loud, fake pain, mumbling something about breaking up with him and suing his ass into the ground. Jisung giggled, then rolled his body so he fell off the couch and landed directly on top of his ridiculous boyfriend.

 

“You’re a dweeb.” Jisung teased.

 

“Well, you’re apparently a middle schooler considering the fact that the best insult you could come up with there was ‘dweeb’.”

 

Jisung just sighed happily, turning their awkward position into a comfortable one by sliding to the floor and snuggling up against Minho. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung, planting a kiss on his hair and chuckling softly. “So, how did the rest of the meeting go?”

 

“Pretty standard. He gave us our flight times, tickets, information n’ stuff. And we handed in all our final pieces to be shipped there ahead of time. You should have seen the look on the guy’s face as Felix and I handed in our works. You could see every alarm going off in his little homophobic brain.”

 

“Fuck that guy. Next time you should paint me nude, that’ll really get a rise out of people.”

 

Jisung jolted up so fast he smacked his head against Minho’s chin. He opened his mouth to shriek something along the lines of  _ what the fuck _ but all that came out was an atrocious choking cough. 

 

Minho took one look at Jisung’s face and completely lost it. His laugh echoed through the room as he gasped for air, trying to somehow clutch his stomach while also wiping tears from his eyes. “Your FACE--you should have seen your face!” His loud barks of laughter were finally beginning to die down, his attempt at drying his eyes completely failing as tears streamed down his face, but with just one more look at Jisung’s innocent face he was set off all over again. When he finally calmed down enough that he could sit up, still hiccuping giggles, he staggered up from the floor. He held out his hands to help Jisung up beside him, a warm and loving smile on his face, his lips breaking with a chuckle.

 

“Come on, you dweeb.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I was going to make this next chapter longer. I have all these ideas that I want to get in this story, and so many new things that I've been learning with all the new content (example: MINHO TALKS IN HIS SLEEP? Once I heard about that I was literally like oh HELL yeah that is going in my fic XD). But I feel like no matter how hard I try to update more regularly or write longer chapters something always finds a way to stop that from happening. However, my school year does get out in just three short weeks, and then I'll have the entire summer to just WRITE. (and I mean also work. but yeah I'll have more time.) So look forward to that!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for supporting me even when I'm not the most reliable updater. (And NO, Minsung is not dead, Chanho is just having some fun cuddle moments. Don't go away, Minsung will resume right after the break. We'll be right back.)
> 
> Love you all! Don't forget to come chat with me at my insta :) @kspam_notkkk_kpop

**Author's Note:**

> The members will get introduced as we go! Changlix will definitely happen, but not sure when yet. This is a primarily Minsung fic. I started this fic out with the intention of it being a one-shot to get my minsung feels out, but then I fell in love with it. So the fun thing is, I have no idea where it's gonna go! It's filled with fluff right now, and I doubt that will change anytime soon. But who knows, maybe angst will happen at some point XD 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and cherished :)
> 
> ___________
> 
> Come chat with me!  
> Instagram: @kspam_notkkk_kpop


End file.
